The present invention relates generally to the field of motor vehicles, and more particularly to promoting the safety of a vehicle.
Telematics is a field related to vehicle tracking, more specifically monitoring vehicles as they transit. However, telematics is limited in that it only deals with the transmission of signals and messages to and from a vehicle. Telematics can be used to analyze events that occur during transit, such as accidents. However, in performing this analysis, a significant amount of context is missing.